Subjects were accrued to this protocol once they were identified as serving as a primary caregiver for an individual planning to undergo an allogeneic HSCT at the Clinical Center, NIH. The patient and caregiver(s) were approached for participation before the patient started their transplant conditioning. A sample of at least 78 caregivers was needed to adequately evaluate the effectiveness of the intervention for the planned primary analysis. Recruitment began in January 2015, and the study was closed to accrual in January 2019 due to decrease in enrollment numbers. A total of 232 caregivers of HSCT patients were screened, 56 enrolled, 11 withdrew consent, and 45 completed study procedures. The study currently is closed to accrual but open for data analysis.